I'm nothing like Hitler!
by Radioactive-Lollipop
Summary: Gerard's father is a dictator in the year 2019, but one day that position will change. Frank however is a teenager, not wanting anything to do with this new rule, except maybe get to know the mysterious black haired boy. FRERARD, AU, SMUT (in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. The story of April. **

Gerard:  
I sat on the platform, my father's voice booming into the microphone and being projected into the small crowd by the speakers. 200 people,no less than that, this has to be the smallest city we had, of his takeover. Or maybe only 200 people actually care about their new leader.

As my dad started to talk about "supporting the people" and other crap, I rolled my eyes and looked out into the crowd. There was one body, in the second or third row, that stuck out (from all the others). I couldn't tell the sex of them, but that hardly mattered. It was the fact they, without being told too, got up and walked away. This has happened before, and they were attacked and sent to prison within the week we were there.

But no, the cops ignored him, treating it as if its normal. It is New Jersey though, the cops are just as corrupt as the citizens.

"Mother," I whispered, leaning over to her. "I'm going to go to the restroom, cover for me?"

"Of course sweetie," she responded. "Run along now."

I nodded and kissed her cheek once, muttering a be right back. My brother, Mikey, watched me sneak off the stand, calling my name over and over. He didn't think, that since I was older, I was allowed to do things he couldn't do. Like leave in the middle of dad's speech.

"Excuse me, Pedicone and Otter, I need to attend to something," I muttered to our two guards that were blocking off the stairs.

"Yes, young Gerard," they both said, stepping to the side to let me through. "Be safe."

"It's Jersey, who would want to hurt me here?"

"Our point exactly," Pedicone said. "Do you need one of us?"

"No. No. It's fine. Really."

"As you wish," Otter said.

The two of them were the closest people I had to friends, besides Mikey. My parents, Dad mostly, have been concerned about my lack of social interaction. The thing is that, I JUST DON'T LIKE PEOPLE. They're always looking for me to mess up, to find fault, to turn against me. It's annoying.

So as I made my way through the empty town, I took in the "sights." Needless to say, it's a dangerous, yet sun filled, town. There was a few shops, most of them closed down. Others seemed like if you walked in and purchase something, you'd leave with less cash than you're supposed to. (You know, the good ole pickpocket trick.)

I kept walking aimlessly, not headed anywhere in particular, and losing track of time whilst doing so. The sun was high in the sky, so I'm guessing its about the afternoon, maybe. Dad was still speaking, the roar of the crowd every few seconds reassured me of that. When I turned the corner I saw a boy, the one that had left earlier. He's a few blocks away, but I guess he heard me coming on the empty streets. We looked at each other for a few minutes. Taking in each others appearance.

He looked to be shy, but the way he carried himself showed confidence. The boy couldn't be no less than five feet. I saw dark hair and a glisten of something on his lip, a piercing perhaps? The boy smiled, making his way towards me, painstakingly slow, and I bring up my hand to wave at him.

Just as I take a step forward, a big meaty hand pulls me back. I groan, and turn to see Pedicone gripping my shoulder and Otter right behind him.

"Young Gerard," the one gripping me said. "It's time to go. We need to meet your family and get ready for the next town."

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

I turned and allowed the two massive guards lead me back to my family.

Frank:  
Why am I here again? Oh yeah, Ray wants to know of this "huge and Important" speech our new "leader" is giving us. Fucking bullshit.

Donald Way is a dictator, leader of the mother fucking "National Socialist," whatever the fuck that is. I think it's the Nazi party, but spruced up a bit to seem less fucking evil.

"C'mon Ray, lets go," I said, tugging his sleeve. "This is a waste of time. It's going to be all bullshit anyways."

"I don't know man," Ray said, shaking his 'fro back and forth. "There's just something that seems like he's being honest."

Yeah truthful. I just shook my head and walked away. This is depressing. My family and friends all listening to this bullshit our "Leader" is giving us and BELIEVING him. I'm losing them. Slowly. Ever so slowly.

On Main Street, there are a whole bunch of run down shops and a park, where our assembly currently is taking place. You could hear the distant cheering if the townsfolk of Belleville, New Jersey, everyone in town is there. Except me. I'm walking the empty streets with all the strays and other vermin, like rats and squirrels.

"No matter how dark the world is at this moment in time," I whispered, looking at a bird. "With the war going on in the west coast, there seems to be some light in it."

Lost in my thoughts, i passed the old and abandoned art shop when I heard footsteps trailing behind me. I turned around to see a boy, one I had never seen before. He had short black hair that curled slightly around his ears, and was wearing a suit jacket and skinny jeans. I had no control over my own feet, as I started walking ever so slowly. He brought his hand up to wave at me, but then two gruff looking guys, who seemed to be some sort of guards, came up behind him and turned him around. I sighed, and continued walking along my path.

There was just something about him...


	2. Chapter 2

**BLAH CHAPTER TWO. DISCLAIMER:::::I don't own mcr. If I did Sarah would be in a cage, and mikey and Alicia would be super glued together lynz and Jamia would be oblivious to the fact their husbands are shagging each other, ray would be ray, Bob would still be here, and My Chem will be together and still working on their album that supposedly does not exiSt. Wow long disclaimer.**

**here we go! **

Gerard:

May 3rd, 2020, my father died of a heart attack. The next week we found his will, and added onto it was that I, his son, takes over his reign. Why couldn't it be Michael though? Oh yeah that's right, that's irresponsible bastard. He'll just throw all of us under the bus and save himself. I'm only 20 years old though! I'm not READY to be a leader, I'm still a KID.

I was on tour, introducing myself to everyone, just like my father did last year. Here we are, Belleville, New Jersey once more, and I was half expecting to see that boy from our last visit. That mysterious boy, the one that has been haunting my dreams for the past few weeks. In fact, I asked the mayor if I could hold the whole shebang in the same spot I saw him, hoping he would remember. Hoping he would be there.

"Hello everyone," I said, stopping every now and then for the cheers and excitement. "Now this isn't really my thing, I'm more of a 'Leave-me-be-lurking-in-the-shadows' type of guy, so being in the spotlight it's a little new to me. So lets hope I don't mess up. A lot of people want to know who I, Gerard Arthur Way, is. Am I democratic, republican, national socialist? In all honesty I'm none. I'm the type of person who would send cupcakes to North Korea, hoping it would cheer them up. But this form of leadership my dad has adapted, it's great. Really, but I'm going to make some changes. Instead of your leader, I want to be your friend. I hope you all understand that. I mean, I'll still LEAD you, I just don't want my face to be paraded about like I'm some god. I don't want you guys to worship and idolize me, I just want to be another regular dude. That means no clearing a pathway for me, no letting me cut in line for coffee, treat me as if I wasn't some huge national icon. Treat me like who I am. A freak, a reject, a geek. Treat me like that, heroes are just ordinary people who make themselves extraordinary. That's who I want to be, an ordinary person that's... Extra ordinary. Thank you."

Slowly, the crowed got quieter and quieter, and they just stared at me in awe. A female voice to my right called out first, "I LOVE YOU!"

One by one, all of Belleville started to chant my name and cheer. Well, all, but one. The duration of my speech, I was looking for that boy with black hair and couldn't find him. Maybe he moved, it's plausible. People move all the time anyways. I sighed, and sadly waved to crowd, before I left the platform with my remaining family.

Mother was gushing about how well I did, and Mikey just pat my back before running off with the guards. He was awkwardly shy, even with his own brother. I mean it's not like he doesn't talk, because he does, a lot. It's more like in public he feels pressured, and now that his family is on the top of the world, he just doesn't seem like he wants to spend time with me. But I don't want to spend time with him either,

"And that last part about being a hero," my mom said, hugging me. "Your father would be so proud."

"What did dad want out of all this," I asked, sitting down on a bench. "What was his goal?"

"Why, Gerard didn't you pay attention in tenth grade history?"

"Mom. This is me you're talking to, you should know the answer."

"Oh that's right, silly me! But Gerard, you should know the goals of your father and this party."

"Except for I don't."

"When, or if, you figure out what we are, we can talk. But for now have fun, be a kid for one more day."

I smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Mother stood up and made her way to where we were staying for the week, and I watched her go. She's so strong, after seeing her husband die. My mother was one of my biggest inspirations, except she doesn't know. I sighed once more, reality hitting me like a ton of bricks. I'm a leader. I'm a mother fucking leader.

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit," I cried into the afternoon skies. "IM NOT READY FOR THIS!"

I can't take care of a country, hell, I couldn't even take care of my pet goldfish in second grade. Shit, that's what America is going to turn too. Complete and utter shit.

**A/N: YES. GERARD IS PRETTY MUCH HITLER IN THE SENSE HE IS IN CHARGE OF A COUNTRY. BUT THAT COMPARISON COMES IN PLAY LATER. now if you excuse me, Animals by Muse is playing in my ear and I'm crying cos I wish I had a Tardis in order to go back in time to the day of my muse concert that made me cry, so either way I'm crying. **


End file.
